Represalias
by WinterLeopard
Summary: El pasado nos atormenta, y cuando se sale de control, nos destruye, a Laurie la sombra de su pasado la atormenta..día a día..


**"El pasado, está fuera de nuestro control pero el futuro está en nuestras manos."**

En una noche oscura y sombría, una mujer rubia estaba sentada en una roca, en un inmenso bosque, perdida en sus pensamientos, escuchándose solo su respiración breve y búhos en las ramas.

Ella solo pensaba, y se preguntaba: "¿Porqué?"

Había sufrido bastante, ella solo era una chica normal, sin imaginarse de lo que le esperaba, de una vida pacífica, tranquila, pasa a ser una entrada V.I.P al infierno mismo.

Recuerda aquello que más le atormentaba, una oscura sombra acechando en la noche, buscando de nuevo oportunidades de asesinar, aquella sombra sin sentimientos, emociones, la maldad misma, esa sombra que con un poco de acero formado, había arrancado muchas vidas inocentes.

"¿Por qué yo?"- Repetía constantemente.

"Todo en una noche de halloween"- Dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

La noche solo le sonreía en su dolor, mientras la tenebrosa oscuridad abrazaba su sufrimiento, su llanto era modesto, pero llamativo en el silencio abrumador.

"Todo quedó atrás…"-Dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba las lágrimas

"Ahora esto es otra historia.." -Susurro mientras se adentraba en el bosque, en camino a una luz lejana, una pequeña civilización en el infierno.

-Ella solo caminaba hacia la luz, ahí se encontraba con las únicas personas de este lugar, un chico con lentes bastante tímido pero amable, un chico bastante pacifico que casi siempre está en silencio, una chica morena con anteojos muy servicial y una chica pelirroja que al parecer era atleta. Ellos eran Dwight, Jake, Claudette y Meg.

Ellos son su única compañía, en este horrible lugar, detrás de tanto dolor, sufrimiento y desesperacion, estaban ellos, siempre ayudándose en todo.

"Hola chicos.."-Saludaba amablemente.

"Hola Laurie!"- Dijeron casi al unísono

"¿Por donde estabas?"- Preguntó Dwight un poco preocupado

"Estaba por ahí.."- Dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

"Bastante sospechoso..heh- Decia Jake, rompiendo su silencio

"Jeje no lo creo"- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el tronco frente a la hoguera.

Estas personas eran su única compañía, en quienes confiaba y protegía de igual manera.

Meg observaba a Laurie, la notaba un poco desganada y débil

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" -Preguntó Meg mientras seguía mirándola

"…Si..."-Decia despacio

"Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros..Laurie"-Dijo Dwight mirándola también

"Bueno en realidad, si pasa algo.."-Miraba a ambos, notándose sus ojos llorosos

"Adelante"-Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo, provocando que se miraran raramente

"Pues..yo intento olvidar algo..a..alguien..hace unos cuantos años..en una víspera

halloween..yo era muy feliz alegre, me encargaba de cuidar niños.. cuando comenzó..una persona bastante alta, con un mono negro o azul oscuro, y una inexpresiva máscara de látex blanca..a vigilarme"- Contaba su historia, bastante triste

Meg y Dwight solo miraban en silencio, atentos a todo lo que ella decía.

"Luego de eso en la noche de Halloween, descubrí que la mayoría de mis amigos, fueron asesinados por ese..monstruo..después comenzó a seguirme..la pase demasiado mal..pensaba que ese sería mi final..pero..hubo un hombre que me ayudó.. y gracias a él..estoy contándoles esto..- Le brotaban unas cuantas lágrimas al terminar

"Yo..lo siento.. mucho.."- Dijo Meg bastante sorprendida

"Eso es terrible.." -Dwight no podía creer el cruel pasado de ella

"Y eso fue lo qué pasó..siempre lo recuerdo..me atormenta..es parte de mi.." -Dijo Laurie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

"Tranquila..estamos nosotros para protegerte..nada le pasará a nadie..Estamos juntos en esto"-Dijo Dwight mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro

"Gracias..a los dos.."-Ella solo respondía con una sonrisa

Meg asentía con la cabeza y se levantaba..

El campamento era muy modesto, pero considerando su situación, era lo mejor, cada uno tenía una pequeña tienda con un saco de dormir, a escasos pasos de la hoguera.

"Ya es tarde Laurie, ve a descansar, mañana será otro día.."-Decia mientras limpiaba sus lentes con su camiseta

En eso Laurie se levanta, y le da un pequeño abrazo de gratitud

"Gracias Dwight"..

"No hay problema.."-Decia un tanto nervioso por el acto sorpresivo

Luego, la rubia se separa y va caminando hacia su tienda, bostezando un poco.

"eh..?-Dijo un poco miedosa, porque veía movimientos en los arbustos a lo lejos

"Debe de ser un animal..ya basta Laurie.."-Decia en su mente mientras entraba a su pequeña tienda y se acostaba

"Tengo suerte de tenerlos conmigo.."- Susurraba antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

 **Mientras tanto...**

Por el bosque vagaba una figura alta, escalofriante, la maldad pura, impulsado por el deseo de matar.. con un acero muy brillante.. esperando a ser manchado de un rojo ya apagado.. caminaba sin rumbo alguno..pero sabía su meta..

Cada pasó que daba..era fuerte, su respiración muy grave, escuchándose detrás de una máscara blanca tenebrosa.. Solo la sed de sangre..de la muerte lo guiaba, Caminaba y caminaba.. una siniestra sombra negra en la oscuridad..que apenas puede ser apreciada..

Con un movimiento rápido, hace chocar el filo mortal de su cuchillo con una piedra basta..haciendo un chirrido letal, escuchado a muchísimos kilómetros..

 **No muy lejos de allí..**

Meg, que aún estaba dormitando, había escuchando este escalofriante sonido, causando que esta tenga piel de gallina

"¿Y eso..?

Laurie, había sido despertada por el disgustante sonido, miraba por la entrada de su tienda

"No..no..no puede ser.."- Decia al ver muy a lo lejos una forma negra caminando por los árboles, que desaparecía poco a poco.

"Espero que este soñando..oh dios"- Se alteraba un poco al acostarse de nuevo

Volvía a dormirse..

Laurie se despertaba..poco a poco debido al calor que producía la tienda al tener contacto con el sol, se limpiaba los ojos y salía de su tienda, para encontrarse a los chicos..comiéndose unas bayas de "Colores" como desayuno..

"Buenos días"..- Saludó un poco contenta

"Justo a tiempo..ven con nosotros!"-Decia muy alegre Dwight

Ella se quedaba mirando los árboles que estaban enfrente, y veía al hombre del saco, dirigiendo toda su mirada a ella, y moviendo un poco su cuchillo.

¡AHHHHHH!- Gritaba de terror y se despertaba bruscamente en la noche.. había sido una pesadilla..muy directa, tanto, que ella estaba temblando un poco y su respiración estaba bastante acelerada.

"Solo estaba soñando.. oh dios" -Decia mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse..

 **¿O era real..?**


End file.
